


The floor is lava

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Games, Gen, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Though they're adults, Tuffnut and Ruffnut want Hiccup to join in on a game they're playing.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Ficlet Requests II [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The floor is lava

“The floor is lava.”

“Tuff, it is not,” Hiccup insisted. Tuffnut was standing on the table in the clubhouse, Ruffnut beside him.

“It is too!” Ruffnut cried. 

Hiccup sighed a little, but then stood up on a chair. “Fine. The floor is lava.”

“Whoo! Hiccup will play!” Tuffnut and Ruffnut high-fived, then jumped from the table onto another piece of furniture. Hiccup wasn’t quite sure he could do that without falling because of his prosthetic, but he leapt for the table the twins had just been on.

And crashed to the floor. He was out of breath for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. Then, Ruffnut and Tuffnut’s faces hovered over him.

“You’re bad at this,” Tuffnut commented.

“Yeah. The lava got you,” Ruffnut added. “Bye bye, Hiccup!”

Hiccup laughed, propped himself up on his elbows. “No second chances?” he asked.

“Well, I suppose we could make an exception for you,” Tuffnut said, helping Hiccup to his foot and prosthetic. Tuffnut brushed him off. “Just don’t fall in again.”

Hiccup laughed again. “I won’t. I promise.”


End file.
